


Quantum Entanglement

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Speculation, Stargazing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: An invisible connection, tirelessly enduring across any time, any distance, any unlikely separation.
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Quantum Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE FIC BEFORE THE END OF THE DECADE. Here's a momxu fic for good luck. May Demyx be the Master of Masters. 🙏 
> 
> Happy New Year!!

At night, the keyblade graveyard looked like a different place. The wind was calm, the air was cool and clear. The darkness hid many of the ground's imperfections, patching deep crevices with shadows like bandages over scars. It was almost hard to believe that violent wars had taken place there.

Over and over, in one time and another, the earth had been punished until there was nothing left but dirt and sky.

And yet, the stars still shined. Even for a world that seemed on the brink of death, there existed the light of hope.

Atop one of the stone pillars, Xigbar sat, gazing at that sky.

Little had changed, he knew. The worlds only seemed to further decline without the presence of the Master, yet he got the feeling that even such a doomed world could still be saved if only one of those stars fell and touched the ground with its light.

He had to laugh at himself for such a childish thought.

Even the light of every star was no replacement for the sun.

It had to return eventually, and it would soon, revealing every scar, every ugly blemish. There were no mistakes that could stay hidden from the judgment of its rays. Somewhere, hidden on the other side of everything, that sun was waiting to rise. It would cleave the night across the horizon and return the dawn.

Wherever he was, whenever he was, there was one thing that invariably connected them.

“Master, you and I...” Without hesitation, he extended a gloved hand toward the stars. “You're looking at the same sky, aren't you?”

Even though it was still too soon, he felt like if he kept his hand outstretched, someone would grasp it.

The shadows beside him separated and someone emerged from the darkness.

“Oh, whoops. Am I interrupting something?” Demyx said, his shoulders jerking in surprise when he noticed Xigbar sitting there.

Demyx had his own pillar. Out of the whole, wide-open wasteland, why'd he have to appear right there next to him? It was hard to believe it was a coincidence, but it had to be. Xigbar couldn't think of a reason why Demyx would want to bother him. Had it been anyone else, he might have stood and left. Demyx, though...

He'd never figured him out, actually.

He wasn't shallow. That, he knew.

But he also didn't feel threatening. There was even something very disarming about his cheerfulness and carefree attitude, especially among a dour crew like the Organization. At times, he seemed downright out of place. Were it not for his yellow eyes, tainted by darkness, Xigbar would have thought he was the only light among them.

“What're you here for?” he asked, unable to make his words sound as terse as he meant to.

“I felt like doing some stargazing for inspo, but it looks like this spot's already taken,” Demyx said, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other as if contemplating whether he should stay or go.

Xigbar stayed as he was, returning his gaze to the sky.

“Suit yourself. I don't own the place.”

Demyx made a happy sound and plunked himself down next to him. Even without looking at him, Xigbar could imagine the look on his face, beaming with happiness at having been allowed to stay. He was probably so used to being pushed away, even the slightest hint of positive feedback must have felt like something rare and special to him.

Well.

As long as he wasn't distracting, there was no harm in letting him stay for a while.

As Xigbar's gaze absently searched the sky, he listened to Demyx sigh.

He noticed that Demyx made a lot of little sounds to himself, like he was responding to his own thoughts. That reminded Xigbar of someone. It wouldn't have been the first time the thought had crossed his mind, unfortunately. He thought he could just laugh it off, but he hadn't been able to escape it yet. Demyx had a number of very unusual, very specific, very _familiar_ idiosyncrasies...

Although he had been trying to look at the stars, Xigbar found himself watching Demyx from the corner of his eye. He was already distracted by him, completely unable to look away from Demyx's oblivious, smiling face.

There was no way.

But, if there were really no way, then...

It was kind of a shame.

“I wish we could've spent more time together like this...,” Demyx said softly with a hint of wistfulness.

“Do you think the Organization is a summer camp or something?” Xigbar laughed and shook his head. “Well, it might as well be for the likes of you. Once Xehanort's war is over, I'm outta here. I have things to do. I don't have the time to be sitting around singing Kumbaya.”

If everything went as Xehanort planned, then they wouldn't exactly have a future. All of their personal plans would be moot. But, whether Xehanort realized it or not, nobody was really hoping he would succeed. Xigbar didn't think Demyx would call him out for thinking about what he was going to be doing once Xehanort was out of the picture. Demyx also surely had things he wanted to do that wouldn't involve more fighting.

Demyx pouted. “Is that what you think I've been doing this whole time? Jeez, cut me some slack. I think I've been a lot more helpful than I ever had to be.”

Xigbar chuckled, but his humor fell as he slipped beneath a wave of tiredness. “Sorry. I'm just... overworked.”

It was quiet for a moment. He could feel Demyx looking at him.

“I've been paying attention,” he said, his voice soft and understanding. “You've done a lot. More than anyone knows.”

It was weird, hearing that from Demyx of all people. It was the first time anyone had ever acknowledged how hard he worked, apart from the Master all those years ago, before he ever truly accomplished anything. Back then, he couldn't bring himself to accept the congratulations. It hadn't felt earned; he couldn't even imagine himself doing something that was deserving of applause. But there he was, finally in the future the Master saw... And even if Demyx didn't know what he was working so hard for, it made Xigbar happy that someone had noticed.

He wondered when Demyx had started paying attention. He wondered how much he knew.

Not like he was worried about him. He didn't mind having Demyx as a secret admirer.

“Hey.”

Demyx curiously tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

“Do you like me or something?” Xigbar asked, turning to look him in the eye.

Without wavering, Demyx replied, “Why? Do you like me or something?”

“I'm the one who asked first.”

For a split second, he noticed a smirk on Demyx's lips. In the next second, Demyx had turned away and was gazing up at the sky with a mysterious look on his face. Rather than holding any identifiable feeling, his eyes simply reflected the light of the stars.

“Do you know what quantum entanglement is?” he asked. He wagged a finger as he continued, explaining. “It's when two things have an affect on each other even when they're light-years apart. Isn't that amazing? If there are things that can be connected through all of time and space... Doesn't that give you the feeling that soulmates could be real?”

“That's an odd thing for you to know about.”

Demyx blinked and turned to look at him.

“Really? I just think it's interesting.”

Maybe it wasn't that odd. Maybe he didn't really understand Demyx at all.

At the last second, for some reason, it felt like he was meeting him for the first time. Even though they spent that much time in the Organization together, it was like they'd only been orbiting each other, never truly interacting in any meaningful way. When he finally got close enough to peer beneath the surface, Xigbar found a person who seemed very different from who he initially thought he was.

If he kept going, looking down even deeper, he was kind of afraid to know what he'd find...

If Demyx wasn't what he thought, then what exactly was he?

Nah.

He wasn't going to think about it. Pretty soon, it wouldn't even matter. His reunion with the Master was right on the horizon. If Demyx was some kind of riddle, he didn't have the time to figure him out. If Demyx liked him, then he was just going to have to keep it to himself. When it came down to it, there was no one who could compete with the Master.

Xigbar smirked.

“I know they're real. Soulmates.”

He didn't need any fancy science to prove it. The Master was number one in his heart, and that was what made them connected. They were close in a completely uncommon way. When he was young, he may not have always understood him, but he felt him, and that was probably more than anyone else could've said.

Even light-years apart, he felt the Master as though he were right beside him.

“Ehhh? Have you already met your soulmate or something? It's not me, is it...,” Demyx mumbled, his voice pitifully trailing off in dejected resignation to a conclusion he came to all on his own.

Xigbar stared at him skeptically, grimacing.

He didn't like how familiar his whining sounded. He didn't like that at all.

“We'll see,” he said. He was going to leave it at that.

“You mean I still have a chance?” His face brightened so quickly, it was like he'd never actually been worried at all.

Xigbar got an idea. Whether or not it was a good one was indeterminable.

The Master wasn't there _yet_. Until then, he could spare someone like Demyx his attention. That seemed permissible. They were in a unique period of time; he didn't have enough time to worry about Demyx's secrets, and he didn't have to worry about the Master getting jealous if he wasn't around.

Calmly, he turned toward Demyx and lifted a hand to hold his cheek. As he leaned in, he gave him ample time to pull away if he wanted, but Demyx stayed still.

For a while after their lips touched, their eyes lingered on each other's faces as if searching for something unspoken. Xigbar was the one who faltered first, surprised by the feeling of Demyx's smile against his lips. Seeming pleased, Demyx gently placed a hand against Xigbar's chest and leaned into the kiss, finally closing his eyes.

Why did his heart have to beat so nervously for him...?

When Xigbar closed his eye, it was reluctantly. He knew he was going to miss something if he looked away. But he also didn't want to keep looking.

His lips had already caught a glimpse of what was inevitable.

“Well?” Demyx asked expectantly as he pulled away. He looked up at Xigbar, his long fingers playing with the metal drawstrings on the front of his coat.

“Well...?” Xigbar repeated dumbly.

Demyx smiled.

“Am I your soulmate yet?”


End file.
